


Threshold Of Pain

by PunkyPenguin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Infidelity, Japanese Rope Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Yurio Week 2017, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Shibari, Spanking, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyPenguin/pseuds/PunkyPenguin
Summary: Pain. For as long as Yuri could remember his body had been in pain. It had pushed Yuri beyond his limits, harder and harder until the pain of pushing became an addiction. As long as he was in pain, he knew he was getting better.Until the need to be hurt becomes so overwhelming that it scares him out of his mind, and Yuri decides to seek help from the only person that he feel like he can trust: Viktor.





	Threshold Of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to NSFW Yurio Week Day 2: Biting/Marking (and some minor lingerie added)! 
> 
> Though this is quite different from what I usually write, it was so fun to do something like this!  
> I hope it's fun to read as well! 
> 
> Enjoy~

Pain. A distressing sensation in a particular part of the body. 

For as long as Yuri could remember his body had been in pain. When he was younger, he would push himself too hard during his ballet classes, spraining toes and ankles more often than not. When he grew older and ballet had been replaced by figure skating, there were often times when Yuri would have bruises running from his shoulders all the way down to his toes. Because that's just how Yuri was. After every fall, he would get up and try again. Every fall would push him to keep going, to be better.

And it had worked too. At the age of fifteen, Yuri had been the youngest figure skater to ever win the Grand Prix Finals. 

At the time it had seemed like such an achievement. It had been worth all the pain he had to go through to reach his goal. But years – and a dozen of golden medals – later, Yuri had started to wonder if there was anything left to work for. After all, he'd already won every single competition he could win. He'd taken home the gold medal at the Olympics, and year after year, Yuri was the one on top.

Until he wasn't. 

Until he'd been distracted by his own mind, and he'd taken a nasty fall onto the ice. Yuri's ankle had been snapped clean in half, and the doctors had told him the bad news.  _"It is very unlikely you will e_ _ver skate again."_

Yuri had been so angry. He'd lost himself to the emptiness that followed. He'd cried in his bedroom for days, wondering what he would ever do with his life if he couldn't skate. And the answer had been simple: he would make sure to skate again. He'd show the world that  _nothing_  could take Yuri Plisetsky down. He lived for skating, and if he couldn't do that, he might as well be dead.

Despite the continuous throbbing of his ankle, Yuri had put his skates back on and made his way back onto the rink in St. Petersburg. Yuuri and Viktor had not agreed in the slightest, but he couldn't care less. Yuri got what he wanted, even if it hurt.

And hurting, it did. Just like in the old days, the pain pushed Yuri above and beyond his limits. His pain pushed him further and further, and eventually Yuri had been back at minor competitions. 

 _"Take that_ _!_ _"_  Yuri had yelled as he'd taken a silver medal at the Rostelecom Cup.

_Take that._

Yuri should have been happy, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't back to his old self yet. He needed more. He pushed himself harder and harder until the pain of pushing became an addiction. As long as he was in pain, he knew he was getting better.

Though soon, the off-season started, and Yuri was left without his constant stimulant. He felt restless, pacing his apartment with an itch that couldn't be scratched. He ran his hands through his hair and tugged at the strands until his eyes were stinging with tears, and he loved it. And within weeks, the hair-pulling evolved to scratching and biting until he bled. He'd even taken a kitchen knife and pushed the tip to his arm. He gasped at how easily it broke his skin, and he truly wanted nothing more than to drag the blade across his arm and watch it leave behind a trail of red bubbling to the surface. 

Yuri's own thoughts scared him. He tossed the knife into the sink and rushed out of his house, into the cold night. He needed help. And there was only one person on his mind. 

Viktor.

Yuri showed up on Viktor's doorstep, out of breath and looking disheveled. "Viktor... I need help."

Viktor showed him inside, and Yuri confided in him. He spilled his guts, rambled as he entrusted Viktor with his deepest, darkest secret. Yuri pulled his hair out of habit until he wasn't sure if the tears rolling down his cheeks were from the tugging or if he was actually crying. 

Viktor rushed over to him and placed his hands over Yuri's. With the most concerned looked, he knelt in front of Yuri, and all Yuri had done was stare back. Something about Viktor put him at ease, and he slowly relaxed his fingers and let the strands of hair slide away. 

"Yuri, if it's pain you want, maybe I can help," Viktor whispered as he lowered Yuri's hands down to the blonde's knees.

Yuri looked at Viktor with a confused look. What exactly was Viktor offering? To hurt him? To train him? Yuri didn't know, and his thoughts must have shown on his face. Viktor looked down, his cheeks dusted pink.

"I have certain... equipment. My Yuuri likes it rough sometimes, you see," he mused, as if it was the most normal thing to say.

Yuri's cheeks flared at the thought of his two friends going at it. He yanked his hands away from Viktor and growled. "Like I really needed to know what you and the pig do between the sheets, you fucking pervert!"

Though Yuri made no attempt to get up and looked away from Viktor. He  _had_ gone to Viktor for help, and help had just been offered. Even if it  _was_  Viktor, he'd be a fool to turn it down. 

"What sort of equipment?" Yuri asked and shot a sideways glance at his friend.

Viktor just smiled that smile of his that said he'd won. "Come with me and I'll show you." He held his hand out to Yuri, who tentatively took it. Hand in hand, Viktor lead Yuri upstairs to the bedroom. Yuri's mind was still reeling about the meaning behind all of this. Was Viktor planning to have sex with him? But what about Yuuri, was he not at home? And wouldn't that be considered cheating?

"Yuri?"

Yuri blinked up, and realized Viktor had been trying to get his attention. They were standing at the edge of Viktor's and Yuuri's California King bed, Viktor's hand still firmly wrapped around Yuri's smaller one. Yuri's face flushed red, and again he pulled his hand from Viktor's grasp.

"So, what are we doing?" Yuri asked and looked down at the floor, not sure where else to look.

Viktor stepped closer and smiled. "Yuri, I'm not going to have sex with you. I just want to give you what you seem to desperately need."

Yuri glanced up, though he was almost the same height as Viktor now, a frown on his face. He scanned Viktor's face for lies, for anything that would make him back off, but found nothing.

"Then tell me already, before I change my mind, old man," Yuri grumbled.

"You're going to undress and get on the bed, and I will grab the things I need. You said you wanted to be hurt, and I have toys designed for just that. Paddles, whips, pinwheels, candles... So, I'm going to use those to hurt you. In a good way," Viktor spoke lightly, a smile never leaving his lips.

All Yuri could do was nod.

As Viktor left the room and closed the door gently behind him, Yuri started undressing. His shoes were placed by the foot of the bed, and he flung his jacket over a chair in the corner. He scanned the room while he took his shirt off and sent it flying towards the chair as well. 

The room was decorated with pictures of Viktor and Yuuri together. From back when Viktor just started as Yuuri's coach, to their wedding and anniversary. It was homely, domestic. For the first time in his life Yuri could feel himself longing for something like that. To have someone to love him as unconditionally as Yuuri and Viktor loved each other. He'd never given much thought to an actual relationship with someone. All he ever wanted was to keep pushing himself and to be the best. But he now noticed that it had left an empty spot inside of him, an ache that couldn't be fixed with a few well-placed spanks or bites.

With a sigh, Yuri pulled his pants off and blushed in embarrassment as he looked down at his undergarments. Why did he, today of  _all_ days, pick a pair of lace panties to wear this morning? 

"Oh? I never took you for a lace kind of guy," Viktor grinned as he came back into the bedroom and walked over to the bed.

Yuri could feel his blush creep down his neck and flush his chest. He balled his hands into fists. "S-Shut up! I just like how it feels!"

Viktor just smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Yuri moved over before his mind even caught up with the automatic response. He sat down next to Viktor and crossed his arms in his lap. The light blue panties were barely covering anything, and he had to keep some sense of dignity. 

"It looks nice on you, Yuri," Viktor smiled and placed a hand on Yuri's knee. "But get up on the bed and let me help you. Hands and knees."

Yuri's eyes slightly widened. Again, he simply followed Viktor's instructions and crawled up to the center of the bed and got onto all fours. He could feel Viktor's eyes on him. On the marks he'd left on his own body: scratches down his sides and lower back, bite marks on his forearms. Yuri suddenly wished he could grow more limbs and cover them all up.

Viktor followed Yuri, and brushed a thumb over the angry, red scratch that reached from near Yuri's spine to his hipbone. The sudden caress made Yuri gasp and sent shivers up his back.

"You haven't been treating your body well, have you?" Viktor asked absently, almost solemn. 

Yuri closed his eyes and only shook his head. It was embarrassing. He'd been so focused on finding some sort of relief for his needs, that he hadn't thought about the scars he would leave behind. 

"I'll show you a way of doing this without permanent marks, okay?" Viktor looked up at Yuri, blue eyes meeting green, and Yuri shivered. He couldn't put a finger to the look that flashed through Viktor's eyes, but it was dangerous. And he loved it.

"Please..." Yuri whispered.

Viktor moved behind him and got a large string of rope. Yuri's breath caught in his throat as Viktor grabbed both of his arms and forced them behind his back. Yuri let out a small, startled sound, and Viktor cooed at him.

"You trust me, right?"

"I do." 

Yuri stayed silent, but relaxed as Viktor skillfully started tying the rope around his arms, placed intricate knots that rested along his spine until his arms were fixed behind his back. Experimentally, Yuri tugged at the ropes and found that they hardly moved. He was trapped. The thought should have scared him, but instead it thrilled him, excited him.

"Lean forward, Yuri. Rest your head into the mattress and enjoy this, okay?" Viktor said and ran a hand over Yuri's bound arm.

Yuri nodded and leaned forward. It felt rather awkward to not have his arms to support himself, and it made him feel strangely vulnerable. Especially when Viktor slid his hand down and pulled Yuri's panties down just far enough to expose his ass. 

"Viktor, what the hell?!" Yuri growled. He was about to snap more nasty words at Viktor when Viktor raised his hand and smacked it down harshly onto the left mound of Yuri's ass, the sound of the impact loud and sharp.

"Ah!" Yuri hissed, his ass stinging pleasantly. Before he got the time to respond, Viktor repeated the action, but on the other side. Yuri yelped, and his body lightly jerked.

"Give me a safe-word, Yuri. Something you'll say when you truly want me to stop," Viktor said, and Yuri could swear his voice was deeper and breathier than it had been moments ago.

"A-Agape," Yuri stuttered out. It was the first thing that came to mind, something that connected him with Viktor. Behind him, Yuri heard Viktor chuckle.

"Perfect! I won't stop until you use it, you know that, right? Or until I feel like you're asking for too much."

Yuri nodded his head fast. "I get it. Just keep going." He just wanted to feel that painful sting again. The burning was already starting to let up, and he wanted nothing more than to feel it again.

And Viktor instantly obliged. With more force than before, he spanked Yuri's ass, just next to the first spot, and repeated the action with the other side. He made sure to not hit the exact same spot twice, and Yuri whimpered as his cheeks burned and tingled. It felt so good. Like scratching along the edge of a mosquito bite: relieving some of the itch, but not enough. Not yet. Yuri needed more.

"More... please," Yuri whined out, arms straining against the Shibari ropes.

Viktor chuckled behind him. "Patience, Yuri. I'm not sending you home until you're satisfied."

Yuri tried his best to glance back at Viktor when he felt the older Russian move around on the bed, but the angle at which his neck was, made it nearly impossible. He was going to protest when another hard smack against his ass made him cry out. That was  _not_  Viktor's hand.

"Look at you. Now you're branded as mine," Viktor giggled –  _giggled –_  and waved something in a spot where Yuri could see it.

Viktor was holding a hard leather spanking paddle, with a single word cut out backwards. That way it would color the area around the letters red and the word would be left as an imprint on the skin. One word, and Yuri instantly saw what it was: Vitya. 

"Pervert," Yuri spat, but it lacked intensity. The idea of being branded, of having Viktor's name imprinted on his ass, actually turned him on. It sent a small surge of heat to his cock, and made it pulse to life. 

"You know it," Viktor responded and tossed the paddle aside.

Yuri couldn't see what he grabbed next, but he sure as hell felt it. Something sharp against the back of his neck. It stabbed into the skin, threatening to break it, but never actually doing so. Fuck, Yuri wanted it harder. Viktor was too gentle.

"I don't know what you're doing, but do it harder," he gasped out, and was rewarded with a small groan from Viktor.

Viktor dragged whatever-it-was down Yuri's neck and started running it over his spine, so very slowly. Yuri preened at the feeling of small spikes pushing into his skin. His body curled and pushed up against Viktor's hand, and Yuri cried out in pleasure when the spikes broke his skin.

"Yuri, don't--" Viktor started, but was cut off by Yuri.

"Fuck... That's more like it," he moaned. Shit, he moaned. This was so exciting, in multiple ways. He was fully hard, the head of his cock pushing against the rough fabric of his panties. 

Viktor paused for a second, and Yuri didn't even have to look back to know that the bastard was grinning at him. But before he could make a remark, Viktor continued moving down along Yuri's spine. This time he pushed the spiky wheel down hard enough to leave a trail of small, red specks on Yuri's back. And Yuri arched and moaned in need.

When Viktor reached Yuri's ass, he didn't stop. He continued south, running the pinwheel over Yuri's ass and stopped when he reached that edge where ass meets leg. Yuri whined out. His legs were shaking, he'd never felt so good. He'd never known that this was a way to relieve his tension as well.

"More," he breathed. Hair covered his eyes, hiding his flushed cheeks from Viktor's curious eyes.

"You like it that much, hm?" Viktor asked with a teasing voice.

"I do... please..."

Viktor hummed and started back at the top of Yuri's spine. Again, he dragged the pinwheel along Yuri's neck and spine, but on the other side. And he pushed down hard. Yuri yelped and tears formed in the corners of his eyes with each movement of metal breaking his skin and being pulled from it. It felt so amazing. Viktor was amazing, there were no other words for it.

Yuri yowled as instead of tracing the cheek like Viktor had done before, he kept going straight down the middle. A loud sob left Yuri's throat as the sharp spikes made contact with the sensitive rim of his hole. 

"Fuck!" Yuri cried out, body bucking. The front of his panties was sporting a wet spot, and he tugged at the ropes. It hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was nothing like taking a fall onto the ice or breaking a bone. It was such a different kind of pain, but not any less addictive. 

Viktor continued down to Yuri's perineum, but gentler. Yuri's legs shook violently when the spikes came in touch with his balls, the tears in his eyes spilling over. He sobbed as Viktor ran the pinwheel around them and then back up towards his ass.

"You're bleeding..." Viktor said breathlessly as he stilled his hand and his eyes ran over Yuri's quivering form.

"It's so good, Viktor... Please, I need... I need more..." 

Viktor groaned behind Yuri and the bed shifted. Yuri couldn't see what was going on behind him, but when Viktor returned, something cold and wet was pushed against his entrance.

"V-Viktor?!" Yuri gasped, and realized that Viktor was on his knees behind him. Which could only mean that...

"Why are you naked?!"

Viktor chuckled deep, a sound that made the hairs on Yuri's arms stand up straight. "You said you wanted more, right? I'm giving you more."

Just like that. It seemed that simple. And in Yuri's mind, it really was that simple too. He could have used his safe-word. He could have told Viktor to stop, because he was the one truly in control here. But he didn't. His mind was so clouded with  _more_  that he didn't care about which way he got it. As long as it hurt, as long as he bled, as long as Viktor marked him, it was all okay.

When Yuri experimentally ground himself back against Viktor, Viktor slapped his ass hard. It was only a second later when Viktor spread his ass further, easing the tight entrance open just a tiny bit before he pushed the tip against it.

"This will hurt, Yuratchka. But I'm sure you'll like it," was all Viktor said with a deep, breathy voice before he thrust forward and sent the head of his cock past the tight ring of Yuri's entrance.

And Yuri screamed.

"Fucking... bitch!" Yuri panted. His whole body shook and arched as he tried to deal with the overwhelming feeling of having a cock shoved up his virgin, unprepared ass. He felt something warm run down the back of his balls and he was pretty sure it was blood. Yet he refused to used his safe-word. His pride was keeping him from doing so, he wouldn't be able to deal with the fact that Viktor broke him.

"Shit, Yuri... Fuck, you're too... tight," Viktor gasped. His hands gripped Yuri's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"Hnngh... keep... going," Yuri half panted, half growled out and tried to impale himself further onto Viktor's dick. 

But Viktor wouldn't have it. He kept Yuri firmly in place and slapped his right ass cheek hard. "No, you're waiting until you can take it."

Yuri whined loudly, but he opted to obey. There was no point in damaging himself to the point of having to go to the ER. Besides, having Viktor force himself inside of him was nearly more than he could handle. He'd been  _so_ close to calling out 'Agape'. No, he'd wait if it meant getting more of what he wanted.

Minutes felt like hours as Viktor only kept the head inside and stayed perfectly still. All he did was rub harsh circles into the skin of Yuri's thighs to relief some of the pain. And all Yuri could do was control his breathing, control his body, and focus on relaxing the vice-like grip his hole had around Viktor. All Yuri could do was wait for his body to adjust.

And finally, Viktor gave a small experimental thrust of his hips. 

"Ha! Oh god..." Yuri moaned out. Most of the pain had transitioned into a feeling of fullness and an ache for more.

"That's better, isn't it, Yuri?" Viktor cooed and ever so slowly started thrusting deeper into Yuri's passage. 

Yuri preened at the feeling and nodded his head as fast as he could. Viktor pushed forward, not stopping until he was buried all the way inside of Yuri. The pressure of being filled felt so good. Yuri moaned and curved his back, inviting Viktor to keep going, and Viktor took the invitation. Immediately Viktor drew himself back and snapped his hips back into Yuri. Yuri cried out, though not in pain. There was something about the fullness that left him aching for a whole different kind of sensation. Though again, all he could think was  _more_.

"Fuck, Viktor... Go faster," Yuri panted out and started grinding himself back onto Viktor's cock, rolling his hips down on him.

Viktor responded by picking up the pace just like Yuri had asked for. Yuri could feel the tilt of his hips, slightly different with each thrust, until Yuri let out a long, needy whimper when Viktor brushed against his prostate. 

"Fucking hell, do that again!" Yuri moaned. It wasn't that he'd never played with himself before, but having his own fingers shoved up his ass was nothing in comparison to how Viktor was fucking him. This –  _this_ – was a thousand times better than anything he could ever achieve on his own.

"Yuri... You feel amazing around my cock. So hot and tight..." Viktor groaned out and pounded into Yuri with deep, hard thrusts.

Yuri only moaned in response. His arms were starting to strain painfully behind his back, but it only added to the pleasure. This was the kind of thing Yuri had been looking for since he started hurting himself, he realized that now. He wanted to be dominated, to be fucked into oblivion on that edge of pleasure and pain, occasionally tipping over the edge and being caught by someone. He wanted bruises to be left on his ass and hips as evidence of what he had done.  _This_  was what Yuri had wanted all along.

"Vik-tor... harder... please."

"I'm not gonna last long if you want me to keep going like this, Yuratchka," Viktor gasped out, though he slammed into Yuri harder.

"Don't care. Just fuck me like you mean it," Yuri growled out. With each thrust, his cock brushed against the rough fabric of his panties. His very, very soaked panties. Yuri was so hard and ready to burst that it was almost embarrassing. Yet he ground back against Viktor with need, moaning out with each push into his sweet spot.

"V-Viktor... almost... so close!" Yuri cried out and balled his hands into fists behind his back. If only he could reach down and jerk himself to completion.

Viktor only responded with a long, deep groan and he bent down over Yuri's back. He kissed along the nape, lapping at the small specks of dried blood from the pinwheel. Yuri panted fast, just waiting for that final push. And he got it, in the form of Viktor biting down harshly on the back of his neck. His sharp teeth broke the skin, and Yuri cried out as the pain of being bitten sent him into the oblivion he'd been searching for.

"Vik...tor!! Ahhn!" Yuri nearly screamed as his body tensed and spasmed while he came into the front of his panties, soaking them with thick spurts of cum. He gasped for air as Viktor continued to plow into him to the point of over-stimulation. Though all Yuri did was moan and cry, every nerve-ending in his body on fire. 

"Yuri... Yuri! Oh god!" Viktor groaned loudly as his pace lost its rhythm and with a final, stuttering thrust he came deep inside Yuri, coating his walls with his semen. 

Yuri whimpered at the feeling of getting filled up, the saltiness slightly stinging along his walls. There was no doubt in his mind that Viktor had at least slightly tore him on the inside. Though the slightly painful sting inside of his ass was quickly forgotten when Viktor lapped his hot tongue over the fresh bitemark that he would only barely be able to cover up with his shirts.

Yuri purred as Viktor's tongue licked the blood away, the roughness of his tongue stinging along the edges of the wound. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you this bad," Viktor spoke softly as he pulled out and swiftly started undoing the tight ropes around Yuri's arms.

With a whine, Yuri rubbed his wrists. He could already see the bruises forming, but the sight of them brought a smirk to his face.

"Nothing I can't take Vitya," Yuri grinned and he let himself fall face forward onto the bed. His whole body was aching pleasantly. A dull, throbbing pain was inching up Yuri's spine; all the pricks from the pinwheel stung; his ass still felt numb from the spanking; his arms were sore from being forced behind his back for so long. Everything hurt and Yuri simply loved the feeling of it. 

Viktor dropped down next to Yuri onto his side, his hand supporting his head while his other hand slowly stroked up and down Yuri's back. Yuri glanced up at him, his eyes heavy and body satiated. 

"Are you okay now?" Viktor asked, concern in his voice.

Yuri was too tired to respond and only gave a small nod of his head as he let his eyes slide shut. He was beyond okay now. This ache in his body would probably last at least a week. It would give him a week of peace and quiet in his mind. Viktor had silenced all the demons that had been nibbling at his sanity for years now, and for the first time in forever, there was no gnawing in his mind or itching under Yuri's skin. There was no voice telling him that he should hurt himself more.

And as Yuri drifted asleep, all he could hear was the beating of his own heart. And apart from that – silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, all kudos and comments are loved <3
> 
> [PunkyPenguin](https://punky-penguin.tumblr.com)  
> Proud member of the [Otayuri Writers Collective](http://otayuriwriterscollective.tumblr.com/)


End file.
